


Broken Binds

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is so gentle with Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Shelter Worker Byun Baekhyun, Hybrids, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Romance, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Wolf Hybrid Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “You want to hurt me?” Baekhyun wondered, raising his palm towards the hybrid, “Do you?”Chanyeol hissed a pained noise at him.“You can, if you want. Because I’m human,” Baekhyun whispered, “And you look like humans hurt you a lot, it’s only fair, right?”(They recognized the hybrid as feral, Baekhyun recognized him as scared.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216





	1. Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seagean18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/gifts).



> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
Baekhyun worked at the center for nearly five years now.

At first, it was because he needed volunteer credits in high school, but now it was all because he genuinely liked it.

He liked waking up in the morning and feeling like he was doing something.

He liked doing something about a cause he cared about.

He liked to see these hybrids get homes and the smile on their faces.

Baekhyun just loved the hybrid shelter. He loved working at the shelter and getting to see the cutest of hybrids everyday.

Even if he was only part time and his family strongly disapproved.

Even if he wasn’t really making enough to sustain an “adult life.”

He was getting along fine, it wasn’t Junmyeons fault the government didn’t provide enough funding to add another full time staff.

Baekhyun just liked to watch hybrids smile for the first time, to help children hybrids into the backyard and watch them see outside for the first time.

Even if it wasn’t always fun and games or hopeful recoveries at the shelter.

He had seen a lot. He’d seen sweet, young kits pass away, they hadn’t been fast enough to save the poor litter.

He’d seen a deer hybrid come in with a missing antler, sobbing and bloodied - Luhan had made it fine, but it was the image that haunted him.

They’d saved so many hybrids, but sometimes it was too late, sometimes he felt they hadn’t done enough.

Like all of the breeding rings they’d exposed, the fighting rings that had given them the hardest time getting these hybrids ready for the world again.

The chances of them ever being able to leave the shelter were slim to none after being in such situations, the trauma was too fresh.

So they had some _permanent_ residents here, a few from the same fighting ring, some from breeding and animal trade, others with such severe fear and anxiety they couldn’t be promoted for adoption.

Baekhyun felt disgusted with humanity sometimes.

But, he’d never seen something like this.

Junmyeon and Minseok rarely called him so late, if ever. So, of course he was throwing on his largest pair of pajamas and driving down to the shelter.

He hadn’t expected _this_ though.

He expected maybe a bunny that couldn’t calm down, perhaps Yixing needed help checking on a new hybrid.

Well, he was sort of right.

As he jumped out of his car he could see all of the staff - and even a bear hybrid, Yifan, attempting to lead a large form inside.

Baekhyun couldn't see the hybrids face, but whatever breed he was was large, and nearly nude.

The street lights lit up the outside of the shelter and he could see only red, blood dripping down the hybrids form and dried, darker areas across the hybrids skin down to the thin pair of boxers on his waist.

Baekhyun suspected seeing a tail, but really didn’t have time to look because the hybrid was flailing, barking, hissing, snarling, all sorts of noises and trying to claw out at those leading him inside.

He knew that the shelter legally had to use a leash on feral hybrids in fear of public safety, but wherever this hybrid came from must have been _pure_ horror.

The hybrid just continued screaming, yelling, Baekhyun could hear the other staff cooing, trying to explain.

They recognized the hybrid as feral, Baekhyun recognized him as _scared._

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol, we just need you to come in!” He heard Junmyeon cooing.

“We have food and water for you inside, sweetie!”

The door hit the wall harder when the staff tried to open it more, and the hybrid screeched, lashing out.

_“Fuck! He bit me!”_

The leash loosened and it gave the hybrid more room to move out into the sidewalk more, obviously unknowing Baekhyun was close, falling onto his bottom and scraping nails on the cement.

“Cha-“

Baekhyun raised a hand to Minseok in the doorway, a shushing action, _“Let the leash go!”_ His voice startled the hybrid more, who finally turned to look at him, scooting as far away as he could.

“Baekhyun, we can't do that,” Yixing argued.

He knew they couldn’t, but Baekhyun was adamant, growling under his breath and walking in a huge circle around the hybrid to grab the chain from Yifan's hands, grumbling.

“Chanyeol? Is that your name?” He asked, keeping his voice soft and kneeling in the doorway, keeping a good distance between him and the hybrid.

At the new angle Baekhyun could see fear written all over the poor hybrids face, bruises all across his skin, he could _see_ the hybrids ribs sticking out with every huge breath he took.

Baekhyun suspected him to be some sort of dog hybrid, but one of his ears had a huge chunk missing and he was scared what else they’d see when they had the dirty hybrid cleaned up.

“Chanyeol, my name is Baekhyun,” He whispered, getting a disapproving hiss from his coworkers when he shuffled closer.

At this point the chain in his hand was just for show more than doing a thing, it was only an object, and it hung loosely in his palm.

“You’re afraid,” Baekhyun murmured, two wide eyes staring at him, and he considered them _hauntingly_ beautiful.

They’d be simply enchanting if not so wide and fearful.

The hybrid growled at him, snapping his teeth when Baekhyun moved even closer, within a foot of him.

“You want to hurt me?” Baekhyun wondered, raising his palm towards the hybrid, “Do you?”

Chanyeol hissed a pained noise at him.

“You can, if you want. Because I’m human,” Baekhyun whispered, “And you look like humans hurt you a lot, it’s only fair, right?”

 _“Baekhyun,”_ Minseok warned behind him.

Instead of making much more noise, the hybrid narrowed eyes on him with a grunting noise, neither aggressive or friendly, but it was _something,_ and he looked to be calming down a bit more.

Baekhyun just held his hand up, fully knowing the hybrid wouldn’t be responding to it, but it was a sign of defeat, an offering.

The hybrid's hair dripped something when he leaned forward to sniff at him, and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was water or blood because of all the curls coming down Chanyeol's head, but it was concerning in itself how matted the hair was.

They’d have to just cut it all off, and that was assuming Chanyeol would let anyone close enough.

“Baekhyun, we need to sedate him.”

Instantly, at the snap of a finger, the hybrid snarled at that, yanking himself back down so far that Baekhyun nearly face planted since he was holding the chain that was connected to Chanyeol, gasping.

“Sh, no, no, no!” He cried, raising his hands, “Sh, it’s okay! We’re not going to! _We aren’t!”_ Baekhyun yelled over his snarling, gently laying his hands out in front of him, “Look, look, see?”

He waited a moment to watch the wide eyes flicker to him before opening both palms and showing how loose he was holding the chain.

“Chanyeol. We have food,” Baekhyun whispered, “We have food and water and a bed, we can give you treatment for your… injuries. Do you think I’m lying to you?

If you don’t believe me then you can leave right now. I’m small, you could easily run away right now. Do you think I could stop you? Hybrids are so much stronger than humans.”

Baekhyun's heart was racing for a split second because the hybrid's eyes wavered over the chain like he was going to run off.

But, Chanyeol only reached for the collar around his neck, curling dirty fingers around the leather, _“Off.”_ He demanded firmly, but his voice sounded underused and gravely.

A shiver went up Baekhyun's spine because he had _never_ heard a hybrids voice so deep, and the wide eyed, puppy look on Chanyeol's face didn’t give way to such a deep tone either.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Baekhyun whispered, standing to his feet and keeping his hands in Chanyeol's view, “I'm going to undo it, is that okay?”

Chanyeol gave him the smallest of nods, but when Baekhyun stood up and walked to his side, reaching out to undo the clamp on the collar the hybrid breathed heavier.

Baekhyun thought it was in a mad way, but only saw Chanyeol sniffing a lot.

This close he could see how dirty the hybrid was, let alone how malnourished and abused, it was _so_ sad Baekhyun nearly cried, but he was mostly wondering how they had gotten Chanyeol collared in the first place when it was obvious he was aggressive.

“Are you going to eat well with us?” Baekhyun whispered softly, pretending to still be undoing the collar even though the truth was he was just trying to look at what injuries he could visually pick out to report to Yixing in case Chanyeol wouldn’t let them check. “I’ll even bring you something _only_ for you tomorrow, not for the other hybrids. You can just have it for yourself.”

He needed Chanyeol's trust, and the promise of food and water seemed much more of what the hybrid preferred as Baekhyun watched his uninjured ear twitch with interest even if he didn’t verbally reply.

Definitely a dog hybrid, Baekhyun mused, he had to be with his triangle shaped, black ears. _Cute._

“Let’s get you to a bed, okay?” Baekhyun whispered, removing the leather and taking a big step back to show Chanyeol, “You can leave at any time, promise. Promise you, Chanyeol. At least rest some and eat before you go.”

It was a lie. They couldn’t voluntarily let him go, he would be put down if he acted so feral - and would have been if the shelter hadn’t gotten him in time - but if Chanyeol tried to leave it wasn’t like they could stop him.

Baekhyun only hoped he wouldn’t go in fear he’d be killed.

Hybrids had some rights, but a feral hybrid had little to none as soon as they injured or otherwise showed aggression towards a human.

He’d be killed and not one human would stand in his defense.

Hybrid lovers might as well be seen as hybrids themselves.

“You can shower and we can give you medicine.” Baekhyun cooed, dropping the collar and chain on the ground and pointing towards the shelter, “Or, you can stay out here and come in when you’re ready.”

He turned and started walking away, sending his coworkers in the doorway a warning look because they stared like he was insane. But Baekhyun knew what he was doing. Or, he hoped he did.

“Where the hell did you find him?” Baekhyun asked under his breath, pushing them away from the doorway and into the infirmary just to the left where Yixing was preparing IV’s, the door wide open to the shelter behind them.

“Got a call from the police, when we arrived he was already sedated. I see why. His file… well, they're going to send it to us soon.”

Baekhyun cringed, the only other hybrid rescue the police had called them in for hadn’t been pretty, but luckily Sehun was young at the time, and the cat hybrid couldn’t remember the putrid conditions he had lived in back then, now he was spoiled rotten at Junmyeon’s house.

“Baek, we have to put him in solitary,” Junmyeon added softly, “I don’t think he can be with other hybrids.”

“He’s afraid already,” Baekhyun muttered defensively, solitary wasn’t the nicest of places, it was dull and he hated to send hybrids there, but Chanyeol _was_ feral.

He was uncontrollable, Yifan’s wrapped hand said as much although the best hybrid was soft and likely wouldn’t hold a grudge about it at all about being bitten.

“Yes, bu-“ Minseok shut his mouth as quickly as he could and Baekhyun was fast to spin around when he noticed the man eyeing over his shoulder.

Chanyeol in direct light was even worse than Baekhyun thought, standing mostly on one leg over the other and not one area of his body clear of dirt or blood, holding his arms to his chest defensively and his head down, towering.

Baekhyun was shocked by this hybrid at his height.

“Food,” He grunted out.

“Okay, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun muttered glancing at his coworkers and nodding his head towards the hallway, “They’re going to get you food while a doctor looks you over, is that okay? You can just take a seat here.” He added, grabbing the rolling cot and bringing it closer to the doorway.

The hybrid snapped his head up to look at him, calculating, and Baekhyun gulped anxiously, maybe he had pushed too much.

But Chanyeol limped over, so close Baekhyun was surprised when the hybrid didn’t seem to notice or mind that he brushed roughly against Baekhyun as he moved to take a seat in front of the human, completely ignoring Yixing who was instantly and frantically gathering supplies.

“Your leg hurts?”

“Can’t feel it.”

Chanyeol stared a lot, Baekhyun realized, because the hybrid had yet to even acknowledge Yixing when the doctor was touching him with gloves hands, only watching Baekhyun with narrowed eyes.

It was so intense Baekhyun shuffled awkwardly, brushing some dirt off his shirt from Chanyeol's skin brushing him, “You’ll be safe here. Nobody will.. do _this_ to you.”

“Humans,” The hybrid mumbled and dropped his gaze to watch Yixing wipe his arm with a cloth.

Baekhyun didn’t know if he was spitting it as an insult or if he was musing something, but he felt horrible anyway, just watching Yixing attempt to find where all the dried blood was from.

“Not all humans are bad,” Baekhyun said, “We aren’t bad. We won’t hurt you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes said he didn’t believe him at all.

“I’ll show you, I _promise.”_

***

“So,” Baekhyun whispered softly, bringing his knees to his chest, “What do you like to do, Chanyeol?” 

The hybrid stared at him from his place across the room - Baekhyun wished he didn’t have to be in solitary, but it had to be done when they sent another hybrid in to give him lunch and Chanyeol had _lunged._

One day in solitary went to two, and Baekhyun hoped he could come out of the boring, all white room soon.

“Sleep.” 

Baekhyun hummed and tapped his own cheek as he shifted uncomfortably.

It wasn’t that Chanyeol was scary - it was extremely hard for Baekhyun to find the hybrid scary despite all the damage he'd caused in less than 48 hours of being at the center.

Really, Chanyeol just looked like a mummy with puppy eyes because he was wrapped in bandages all over. 

“That’s nice, sweetheart.” Baekhyun cooed, staring at the hybrid picking at his food.

Chanyeol was strange about exactly what he did when others were around, he sort of eyed Baekhyun and went back and forth between eyeing the tray and the human, yet when Minseok had come in to try to talk to him Chanyeol had been as _straight as a board,_ and had shoved himself into the corner without even blinking at the human.

Like he didn’t want to put his guard down for even a second.

He didn’t do that with Baekhyun - in fact - his shoulders were only _slightly_ stiffened, and it was more Baekhyun could ask for.

“Is there anything else you like to do, Chanyeol?”

The hybrid chewed loudly as he looked at him. _“Eat,”_ He said gruffly with a full mouth.

Baekhyun could tell he liked to eat - and his skinny limbs said how much he _very much_ needed to, so the human smiled. “Me too, Chanyeol. Food is nice.” 

Chanyeol chuffed a noise that said he was listening, but he looked away to chug a carton of milk.

Baekhyun was glad he liked what he’d brought him, even though the truth was he was a horrible cook and had picked up stuff from a restaurant on the way here.

Chanyeol enjoyed it, so he felt it was okay.

“Are you going to allow me to cut your hair today?” Baekhyun asked quietly. 

Chanyeol’s hair was just _horribly_ matted, and although they’d tried to wash him up the hybrid was picky about letting people close, so his hair was still an awful mess.

The question didn’t even so much as get a response or grunt, but that was a big fat _no_ in Baekhyun’s book.

He sighed and stood up from the floor, and _that_ got the hybrids attention. “That’s okay. I can cut it tomorrow for you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes shot to him instantly, huge. 

“I’ll see you in a little, okay?” He asked softly, digging for his keycard in his hoodie, “I have to go check on the other hybrids, honey.” 

Baekhyun turned around to unlock the door and could practically hear Minseok screaming from the cameras. _Why'd you turn your back on him! He’s feral, Baekhyun! He could attack you and you’d be -_

“Here.” 

Baekhyun’s brows raised, pressing a foot between the door and doorframe to make sure it didn’t shut as he twisted at the waist.

Chanyeol was standing up, and Baekhyun _again_ could hear the scolding he was going to get from Minseok who was on cameras for even _letting_ the hybrid so close to him.

“Here.” Chanyeol said again, soft and _shy,_ holding a hand out toward him and inside was one of the two packaged bread rolls towards him. _“Here.”_

Baekhyun was taken back, he swallowed and debated on rejecting it, but it was odd that Chanyeol even _wanted_ to share it with him.

Considering how beaten the hybrid was, he couldn’t blame him at all for not wanting to be close to humans.

Baekhyun didn’t want to risk jeopardizing the progress they’d made. “Aren’t you just a sweet boy?” He cooed, accepting the food, “I’ll be back in an hour or two, sweetheart, just relax, okay? Take a nap - eat.” 

He felt guilty even accepting it, but with the way Chanyeol ate he had no doubt the hybrid wouldn’t notice if he slipped it right back onto his tray at snack time.

***

Chanyeol refused anyone’s help.

Baekhyun had been going back and forth from the shelter even when it wasn’t his shift just because Chanyeol refused to accept anything other than what _he_ brought.

So, for the last few days he wouldn’t accept a lick of food Junmyeon or Minseok brought him, leaving it sitting.

They had no choice but to call Baekhyun in or else the hybrid was going to starve, but Chanyeol didn’t even seem like he felt his muscles weakening or anything at all, because he continued to mess with things that were in the room, pushing the bed and bookshelf around, at one point standing on the table to look at the camera.

Yifan claimed bears similarly didn’t show weakness in new places and it led Baekhyun to believe he was a wild animal breed.

And he was right.

“He’s a red wolf, Baek.”

Baekhyun frowned and watched Junmyeon shove the file at him, “That's not possible they’re nearly extinct, and he’s not even red.”

“That’s what his blood work came back as.” His boss commented, “We can’t really argue with blood.”

Snickering, Baekhyun glanced at the file before shaking his head and looking at the cameras, laughing under his breath, “Do you know what he’s doing? Everytime I look he's just staring at the door.”

Junmyeon didn’t respond so Baekhyun turned around with a raised brow, “What?”

“He likes you a lot.”

“Not biting me hardly says he likes me,” Baekhyun snorted, rolling his eyes.

His boss shrugged, leaning over his desk, “I have a request, Baek.”

Baekhyun shrugged, giving a _go for it_ hand movement before turning to look at the camera footage again.

“We know you’ve been wanting a full time position here for the past few years, and with us reaching maximum capacity soon we’re going to get more funding…”

Baekhyun perked up, turning to Junmyeon with an excited look.

“Baek, we need you to foster him, we would pay you full time wages, just until we can find another shelter suitable to his kind of… aggression..”

And instantly Baekhyun stiffened.

“Jun, my apartment is tiny,” Baekhyun murmured, “You know how it is, it’s small, much too small for him - and me. I don’t even know where I would put him-“

“It’s either that, he stays in solitary, or we have to transfer him and god knows what they’d do once they find out his breed. 

Minseok and I would take him, really, but with Sehun… it’s too risky. Just… look at his file, read through it. It even says in there that Chanyeol will be given funding due to the nature of his abuse, his guardian - you - would be in charge of it, even if it’s temporary.“

“Abuse?”

Baekhyun wasn’t stupid, he would have to be to pretend Chanyeol hadn’t been abused, but he just _hated_ to hear things like this aloud.

Junmyeon sighed, tapping the manila folder, “Just read it. Then, let me know what you decide.”

~~~~~~

Baekhyun didn’t need to read it.

Well, he had opened it, read the first page in which it explained the grounds of a network of breeding plans, descriptions of horrid conditions and connections to dog fighting rings, actual _dogs,_ not hybrids.

He couldn’t read much else.

He didn’t know whether Chanyeol was bred, he didn’t know if he had been in fighting rings, he didn’t know what the _fuck_ happened other than that he was an endangered breed, he was abused, tortured.

And he was afraid.

Baekhyun didn’t want to know the exact details of his torment and he didn’t even care to listen when Minseok was talking on the phone to police and relaying that all of the group of hybrid traffickers had been arrested and would be prosecuted, requesting the shelter send any evidence they had of said abuse.

Chanyeol’s trauma in itself should be proof enough, and Baekhyun himself probably looked insanely pissed when he spit that Minseok should just give him the _fucking_ footage of Chanyeol's arrival as proof of his trauma.

But, he also knew the more they had the better - and what they had wasn’t much.

It wasn’t more than what little could be caught on cameras when Yixing had dressed his wounds.

Baekhyun had been majorly concerned about the shaking way of Chanyeol's hand when he moved his left one, but the wolf didn’t talk to them much, only stared when Baekhyun asked about it.

It didn’t seem to hurt him, but Yixing had suspected a lot of wrongly healed injuries on the wolf; none of them suggested an x-ray though in fear of Chanyeol flipping, and they had too many visible wounds to care about first anyway.

 _“Hey?”_ Baekhyun cracked the door slightly and felt something pushed against it, frowning, “It’s me, sweetheart. I brought you dinner.”

He heard the sound of scraping and a second later he was able to push the door open and slip into the solid white room, shutting the door behind him and looking at the hybrid that sat on the side of the cot, just a plain set of pajamas on him.

Baekhyun noticed the bookshelf moved beside the door and frowned when he realized Chanyeol probably blocked the door with it.

“You should be careful of heavy things, just until you heal.” He murmured softly, setting the plate of food on the side table.

Chanyeol didn’t instantly go for it though, not like Baekhyun had seen him do every other time he brought him meals.

 _Odd,_ Baekhyun mused, taking a seat on the dresser across the room.

Chanyeol was very handsome once cleaned up, and Baekhyun was even surprised he had allowed his hair to be cut down a few days ago, but knew it was due to the blood from a gash that started to accumulate at his scalp. 

Chanyeol must have been really uncomfortable with it, because he had stayed still at every snip of the scissors.

“Why do you smell like that?”

Baekhyun startled a little because Chanyeol didn’t usually talk during meals, and if he did it was small sentences or words, not much. “Like what?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer, looking down to pull at his sleeve.

With his head tilted at that angle Baekhyun could see the line of stitched up the back of his head and cringed, “Got your file today.”

It was the hybrids turn to stiffen, looking at Baekhyun out of the corner of his eye, almost _afraid._

“Didn’t look at it much,” Baekhyun shrugged, scratching the inside of his wrist awkwardly, “It’s not really… my business, you know? You should have a bit of privacy.”

“What privacy?”

Baekhyun almost thought he was talking about the cameras in his room, but Chanyeol looked genuinely curious, both curious and confused.

“You can have secrets, Chanyeol,” He replied, “It doesn’t change anything… about how we see you, how we look at you. A file is a story, but it ends. It’s not accurate anyway, people don’t just end, they have more to say, more to tell. You’re a victim, and victims have a lot more to say other than what a piece of paper can tell us.”

Chanyeol reached for his tray and Baekhyun figured they were done talking for now and couldn’t have that when he hadn’t gotten an answer yet, “Do you want to leave, Chanyeol?”

The hybrid always seemed like he wasn’t paying attention, but Baekhyun saw that he always looked at him when he spoke. _“No.”_

“Then…” Baekhyun shook his leg slightly, nervously, “Do you want to come stay with me?”

He was fixed with a blank, unreadable look.

“It’s not good for you to just stay in one room all the time. You need to relax, to not have to be led to the bathroom, to not have to be locked up. I won’t treat you… like a prisoner, you can do whatever you want as long as you let me know.”

“Like an _owner.”_

“No. Like I care about you,” Baekhyun corrected quickly, and it felt the right thing to do when Chanyeol's definition of an _owner_ was widely different from Baekhyun's, “I don’t want you to get into trouble and have nowhere to go.”

“What if I leave?”

“Then… then you’re at least registered now so if you get in trouble you’ll be taken back here. And…it’s your choice. If you run away, at least take food with you.”

“Okay. I’ll go with you.” Chanyeol said simply, turning back to his snacks.

***

Baekhyun would have taken Chanyeol to live with him even _without_ the monetary advantages with it.

Truthfully, he would never wish it on a hybrid to be in solitary this long, and it had taken another week for them to get paperwork approved and situated.

So, Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol was anxious about leaving, a wild breed really shouldn’t be caged so long.

“I’m sorry. It’s really small, I know, but we can.. can go out and walk and do things to get fresh air.” Baekhyun cringed, setting down the duffle that had what little Chanyeol had been given inside.

Most of it consisted of older clothes from Sehun, Yifan, and Jongin, who were owned by some of their volunteers, Baekhyun probably had other things he could scrounge up too - _hopefully._

“We can go out?”

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol instantly begin sniffing around, almost predatorily slinking around the living room and it wasn’t too dissimilar to the wolf going insane in the backseat of Baekhyun's car with sniffs.

Chanyeol was more of a _puppy_ than a wolf.

“Of course.” He whispered, walking into the kitchen, almost instantly Chanyeol was behind him, keeping a good feet back but watching everything he was doing with curious and nervous eyes, “There’s a diner down the street. I think you’d really like it, I eat there every Saturday night. We can go… when you get a bit better.”

Baekhyun felt bad for not thinking straight and promising things for the future when he wasn’t even sure Chanyeol could spend one night here without attacking him - and even then Baekhyun couldn’t blame him after everything he had gone through.

“Okay.”

He raised a brow, surprised. “Okay.” He echoed, pulling open the pantry, “Here are all the snacks, dry food, stuff like that. You can always eat whatever you want or ask me to cook you -“

“I can cook.”

“Really?” Baekhyun babbled before widening his eyes and giving Chanyeol an apologetic look, “Sorry… I mean, it’s just.. you know… I don’t know, just forget it. I’m just excited because I’m a _shitty_ cook.”

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the chuckle he had heard.

Nobody had even seen Chanyeol so much as smile before, so a laugh was wishful thinking.

“One of my chores was to cook.” The wolf explained, “Not for us, of course, but masters were too strung out to lift a pan.”

Baekhyun visually flinched, but Chanyeol still has the smallest of smiles on his face, looking embarrassed, so he smiled politely back, nodding.

“Well, you don’t need to cook.. as a chore. You can just… do what you want.” Baekhyun cleared his throat awkwardly before sighing and leaning his palms on the counter behind him, “Look, I’m not sure how well we’re going to get along, how much you can… handle me in general, so don’t be scared to tell me to get off your back. I can be annoying and pushy, and I tend to be a little messy, so just let me know, okay? I’m not ever.. going to get mad or anything. Plus, we’re going to spend a lot of time together now that I don’t really need to go into work… so…”

He waved his hand around nervously, feeling like he was out of breath before earning the tiniest of smiles from the hybrid, almost not there at all, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun felt like they’d continue echoing each other forever, “So.. um.. there’s only one room, but I’ve already cleaned out some drawers for your things and.. what not and I’ll be taking the couch, so… I’ll show you to your new room...”

Chanyeol was easy going, really.

There wasn’t much Baekhyun noticed the first day other than a lot of shuffling going on in the bedroom at night, like the sound of pacing or restless dreams.

He didn’t feel all that comfortable enough to bring it up, only continuing to attempt to keep space between them because he was sort of nervous Chanyeol would flip a switch at any second.

But, then again, he really didn’t see the wolf show much aggression towards him at all, let alone attempt to hurt him.

Odd when even on their first meeting he was snapping teeth insanely towards the others.

Junmyeon always said Baekhyun was a hybrid person, and that’s what the human wrote it off to because it was true, usually even the most anxious of hybrids he could get to settle down.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun leaned forward to set his empty bowl of cereal on the island to give Chanyeol all his attention when the wolf walked in.

Chanyeol stumbled, tired and also slightly limping and Baekhyun was momentarily concerned before remembering Yixing had said it wasn’t broken, only sore and swollen.

The hybrid reached up to scratch his cheek, face turning a light pink when he realized he was sniffing up a storm before nodding at Baekhyun and dropping onto the couch in a ball.

Baekhyun had previously been sitting there and giggled when he saw the hybrid press his nose into the cushion. “You aren’t going to eat? I can make eggs.”

Chanyeol’s eyes popped over the back of the couch towards him, wide brown eyes literally like a puppys, ears twitching without a verbal response and Baekhyun took that as a _‘yes, I’m very hungry, please make me breakfast. You’re the best human ever.’_

“I was thinking,” Baekhyun muttered, “We could order you some stuff today. I just think… it might be too much for us to go outside, but… if you prefer to go we can. I’m just…”

“Worried I’ll hurt someone.”

“No.” He disagreed quickly, “I’m worried it will be a lot for you, and I think we should bond first. But, I mean… whatever you want to do is fine, Chanyeol. I understand you might want to get some fresh air.”

“Bond?”

Baekhyun had no idea why, but Chanyeol sounded more emotionally invested than _ever_ with just that question, usually his tone was sort of bland or anxious, not usually holding anything but curiosity. “Yeah?” Baekhyun laughed, “Bonding, you know? Like getting to know each other more. It’s going to be so awkward between us if not.”

“Bond.” Chanyeol leaned over the back of the couch to place his chin over the edge, _“Yes.”_

“You like that?” Baekhyun cooed, unable to hold in the voice he normally used on the children or baby hybrids simply because Chanyeol looked really cute and sounded really happy, “You’re just a soft puppy underneath all those growls, aren’t you?”

He was only teasing, but Chanyeol's reaction was to die for when he turned bright red and ducked back into the cushions.

“Cute,” Baekhyun smiled, “Your eggs are done, sweetheart. I’ll go change and then we can… I don’t know, watch a movie or something?”

“Movie?” Chanyeol asked.

“I’ll show you when I get back,” The human crooned peeking over the back of the couch as he walked by, “Just eat breakfast, Chan, or else you’ll be skinny forever.”

He must not have liked that idea at all because the hybrid ran into the kitchen.

***

There were shuffling noises going on around him, awakening the human.

Baekhyun sat up on his elbow on the couch, blinking groggily towards where the sound of keys was jangling.

 _“Chanyeol?”_ He asked quietly, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

The living room was pitch black, but luckily the kitchen light was on and it shone into the living room. 

The human heard the noise stop, and was debating on just plopping down to go back to bed, but instead sat up fully and rubbed his face of sleep as he found Chanyeol standing by the door, ears pressed down on his head and looking nervous.

Baekhyun's first thought was a _rational_ one. Chanyeol was skittish, Minseok had warned him that maybe something like this could happen - the hybrid wanting to leave. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked softly, bringing his blanket off his lap and scooting to the edge of the couch. 

Chanyeol didn’t answer, he sort of just brought his chin to his chest and held his bad hand to his chest, shoulders pulling up and making him seem smaller.

“Chanyeol.” He mumbled, “You weren’t… trying to leave, right?” 

The hybrid lifted his head up with a lost expression, like he had things to say but couldn’t get them out - Baekhyun sighed and shook his head, “We… we can figure something out, okay? You don’t… need to leave, it’s not _safe_ out there-“

“I ate too much.” 

Baekhyun frowned at the sudden words, “What?” 

Chanyeol whimpered and leaned against the front door, keys in his hand and Baekhyun could see the puff of his tail nervously curling behind him. “I- I ate too much, and.. and was gonna go get more for you - I was.. going to come right back. I swear - I swear.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief, “Chanyeol…” He grabbed his chest because moments ago he thought it would be beating from his chest, “Sweetheart… you don’t-“

“I’m sorry!” Chanyeol blurted, sliding down the door with eyes wide and pleading, “I-I just.. we have no more rice..”

Baekhyun at first laughed before the noise came out more as a shriek as he leaned over his lap to hold his face.

It was fucked up to laugh - he knew that - but it was _three AM,_ his back hurt from the lumpy couch and Chanyeol was just _adorable._

He knew better than to say the hybrid was - Chanyeol was suffering from whatever had happened to him, and Baekhyun was struggling trying to convince the hybrid he could eat whenever he liked, that he could sleep whenever and shower whenever.

And Chanyeol was worrying over _rice_ at three AM.

“Puppy, go to bed.” Baekhyun laughed, standing up to walk into the kitchen to turn off the light.

There were piles of empty chip bags, rice boxes, and the rice cooker was sitting dangerously close to the sink full of soaking dishes. 

He just laughed and turned off the light, Chanyeol was a bit messy right now, but he couldn’t blame him. “I can get more rice for you in the morning, okay?”

Chanyeol ran down the hall with his tail between his legs and Baekhyun could only whisper a soft, _“so cute.”_

***

Chanyeol really was a puppy, Baekhyun found he liked having him around a lot more than he liked being alone.

But, there were _some_ issues.

Baekhyun should have expected as much, but when the wolf finally got comfortable being so near him, the human was overly excited.

It was his own fault and Baekhyun would readily admit as much.

He shouldn’t have snuck up on him.

Baekhyun was an excitable person though and he was needy, too touchy.

So it was his fault Chanyeol was startled and scratched down his arm.

It really was, but it didn’t stop the wolf from instantly whimpering, screeching and curling up on the floor with his head in his knees.

All these weeks and Baekhyun always found a way to fuck shit up.

He hissed and held his arm to his chest, it wasn’t too bad, but it was beading with blood.

Baekhyun didn’t care about that right now though, he mostly cared that Chanyeol was crying and rocking into his knees, squeaking quiet apologies.

“Sh, Chanyeol, sweetheart.” Baekhyun soothed, dropping down to his knees, “It was an accident, only an accident.”

The wolf cried harder, shoulders shaking as he lifted his head to look at Baekhyun, face a bright red _, “Hit me.”_

“What?” Baekhyun gawked, “No. I’d never hit you.”

Chanyeol really didn’t seem to like that though, digging his nails into his own legs until Baekhyun noticed and was grabbing his fingers in both hands, blocking his nails from scratching himself, “Chanyeol, stop! Stop, sh, puppy, stop. Please. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

The hybrids hands went limp but his eyes watched the red welling to the surface of Baekhyun's inner forearm and he went stick still before yanking Baekhyun closer, the human gasping and chest hitting Chanyeol's knees but even then the hybrid just pulled him closer, wide eyed.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cried, startled at suddenly being tossed around like this when Chanyeol was yanking his arm up to his face to look at.

“Dying…” Chanyeol murmured before a vibrating rumble tumbled from his chest and he was trapping Baekhyun's arm in his shirt, wrapping up his wound frantically, “Bad. Bad, bad, bad.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun tried, laying his untrapped hand on Chanyeol's shoulder, but the hybrid ignored him, “Puppy!”

It got his attention and Baekhyun cupped his cheek, “Sh. It’s just a scratch, it’s tiny and it doesn’t hurt at all.”

It stung a bit, but that was beside the point.

“Fight before matches.. bad, no. Oh… oh no… you’re human… huma- no, bad, bad.”

Baekhyun startled when Chanyeol threw himself backwards still holding onto his arm, no choice but to go falling onto the hybrids chest, catching himself with his one good arm and still attempting to get the wolf to let him go smoothly.

But he was scared of making Chanyeol more upset.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

He had only seen dog hybrids do this before, but he hoped the same idea would apply to Chanyeol, leaning down to press his face into Chanyeol's neck, forcing him to calm down despite the hybrids anxiety being much more worrying.

Baekhyun pressed his face into Chanyeol's neck, breathing deeply and trapping both of Chanyeol's arms that held him between their chests, “Accident, Chanyeol. It’s _okay.”_

It took less than a second for the wolf to copy and dig his nose into Baekhyun's pulse, but the human could feel the racing of the hybrid's heart against his own chest, fingers coming up and skimming over Chanyeol's furry ear.

He quite liked the one that was less than half a pointed ear, because it showed that Chanyeol had gone through a lot.

The hybrid never admitted as much, but it was obvious that it’s jagged pattern was from it being bitten off, not cut or otherwise cropped purposely.

“Sh, pup, just calm down. It’s okay, I forgive you and it’s okay.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun soothed, scratching at the wolf’s fur, “Everything is okay, sweet wolf.”

Baekhyun's heart went out to Chanyeol who cried into his shirt, chest aching for the sweet wolf who only recently allowed him to even sit next to him without jumping away like a cat drenched in water.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. Accidents happen, just yesterday I knocked over a shit ton of bowls, remember? I woke you up.”

He felt more than heard Chanyeol laugh into his shoulder and smiled, pressing his lips into Chanyeol's jaw, giggling.

He sat back the smallest bit, running his fingertips across Chanyeol's human ear, untouched skin that was soft and pink, much like the softness of the wolf’s neck, Baekhyun chose to overlook the tooth shaped scars that lined Chanyeol's shoulders.

“You think it’s funny? Huh?” He teased, tugging at a small curl on Chanyeol's temple, “That I’m so clumsy compared to you, big wolf?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol muffled, both hands still holding Baekhyun's arm down in his shirt, but grinning with a full face of tears.

“I think it’s funny too.” Baekhyun laughed, shaking his head at himself and gently pulling his scratched arm from the uncomfortable position how Chanyeol had it laid. “I’m pretty clumsy, but you aren’t much better.”

Chanyeol wasn’t clumsy per say, more so he didn’t pay much attention, completely different to how narrow eyed and curious the wolf was the first week or so there.

Now he was like an entirely different person.

Well, so long as it was only around Baekhyun.

Junmyeon had tried to stop by and check on him a while back, about two weeks since Chanyeol moved in, and the wolf was unmoving and only gave nods and nervous expressions.

It was awkward, but not when it was just them.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sh, no,” Baekhyun scolded, sitting back on his heels and grabbing Chanyeol's hand to pull him up, “No. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I just…” the wolf gulped, shaking his head, “I don’t like blood… the… the sight, taste, when it’s my cause… I…I hurt _everything.”_

“I understand,” Baekhyun soothed, bringing Chanyeol's hand up to his cheek and forcing the hybrid to touch his face, “Look. You’re not hurting me now, see? You don’t hurt everything, sweetheart. You only think you do, but you didn’t hurt me. You’re not hurting me.”

Chanyeol’s human ears turned pink and Baekhyun beamed, happy that once he released his hand that held Chanyeol's to his face the hybrid continued to leave it there, trailing his fingers down the side of Baekhyun's jaw to his pulse.

It was nearly intimate if Baekhyun didn’t know that Chanyeol was only curious and had never touched him much before - usually it was arms brushing or Baekhyun being too touchy, not really the opposite.

“I… I used to be a fighter,” Chanyeol's eyes snapped up to Baekhyun's face, watching him, “In the rings I was undefeated, won my masters a lot of money… but I didn’t… training was… it was…”

“Sweet wolf, I’m listening to you,” Baekhyun cooed, reaching out to touch Chanyeol's temple softly, the wolf instantly looked at the red across his forearm but it was long clotted already, barely much more than scabbing over and an inch long.

“I killed… a lot of others,” Chanyeol gulped, “To… to- because they would have killed me, and I… didn’t have a choice, I had to. If not… if not I’d never get anything at all, and I was so hungry, and I just… wanted to sit in the sun not chained up or beaten. They’d have me run hours around a tire, betting when I’d pass out, and then… when I did I’d get in so much trouble if they lost their bets. More money wasted on me, less food for me to eat, more training I’d need to do.”

“I’d give…” Baekhyun whispered, a frown on his face as he touched small scars that were barely noticeable unless you looked hard enough, “Give _all_ my money for you, Chanyeol. If you’re safe I’d give all my money, everything I have just to make sure you’re happy.”

He knew he sounded choked up, but Chanyeol looked much better at his words, leaning forward to brush his cheek against Baekhyun's.

It was odd, Baekhyun didn’t really know what he was doing but let him do so anyway, lingering fingers over the soft fleshy scar he knew was hidden under a head of curls spanning from the crown of Chanyeol's head down to the nape of his neck.

Baekhyun wondered if they were sensitive, but the wolf didn’t really seem to notice he was touching all his scars at all.

“I didn’t want to breed,” Baekhyun heard in his ear, causing him to shiver at how close the wolf was, “My mate hadn’t been found yet, I didn’t want to touch the dying hybrids they had agreed for me to breed.

We weren’t even… we weren’t compatible, I couldn’t mate a cat hybrid much less than I could a rabbit or a horse, I’m a wolf, I… it wouldn’t have worked. And I just… I let them out and we ran away, next thing I knew dogs were coming for me, biting at my legs and then… then the police were there. I think… I think someone got to the police, but.. but I know some didn’t make it. The dogs were so… I-I really hate dogs.”

“Attack dogs?”

“Maybe,” Chanyeol's voice was merely a whisper, mumbled into Baekhyun's shirt, “They… liked blood, were fed… blood, I don’t- I don’t want you to know.”

“That’s fine,” Baekhyun said instantly, shuffling to embrace Chanyeol closer to him, “That's fine, my handsome wolf, you can keep things to yourself. You can tell me whatever you want and that’s it, I don’t need to be in your business.”

Chanyeol didn’t respond immediately, but instead went limp in Baekhyun's hold, tilting his head to rest in the crook of the humans neck and wrapping his arms loosely around Baekhyun's waist like he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with them.

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes, Chanyeol?”

“I really like… to be with you, living with you. It’s a lot.. it’s better.”

Baekhyun smiled, trailing his hands up Chanyeol's back until he could cup the hybrid's face between his palms to press a kiss to his forehead, eyes glittering happily, “I love you here too, I think we’re going to be friends forever, huh?”

It was both hopeful and wishful thinking, a bit dramatic, but Chanyeol laughed so Baekhyun figured he liked the thought too.

Baekhyun would sleep on the couch forever if Chanyeol decided to stay with him that long.


	2. Combust

“Baek?”

The human startled, squinting at the shadow that was hovering above him before groaning and throwing his arm across his eyes, “Chan, you’re cute and all, but creeping up on me in the dark is really scary.”

“I.. I don’t like storms.”

Baekhyun peeked his eyes out from behind his arm, confused before barely catching the flash of lightning from the window of his apartment.

He could barely hear the thunder, but Chanyeol jumped so he was quickly reminded his hearing was much better than his human hearing.

“Can you come with me to the bedroom?”

“Oh, fuck.” Baekhyun mumbled, sitting up from his bed - aka couch - “Yes. Of course, Yup, I’m coming.” He mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

It only took another set of lightning and thunder for Chanyeol to be wrapping fingers around his wrist and pulling him up so fast Baekhyun fell into the hybrids chest with a squeak.

Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice nor care and was practically dragging Baekhyun down the hall.

“Hate it,” Chanyeol shivered, closing the door behind them and running into the bed, diving for the covers.

Baekhyun laughed quietly at his cuteness before clicking his tongue and moving to the opposite side of the bed.

As soon as he was laying down he sighed pleasantly, reminded how comfortable it was to sleep in his actual bed rather than the lumpy couch.

His back really liked it.

“Come here.”

He didn’t have time to respond because Chanyeol was yanking him closer, climbing to lay partially utop Baekhyun.

The human burst into giggles, “When did you get so touchy? My big pup.”

Chanyeol didn’t respond, only laying his chest down on top of Baekhyun and placing his cheek on the pillow beside the human's head, looking out the window.

“Protecting me, huh?” He teased, draping his arm around Chanyeol's back, “My sweet boy.”

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol really liked to be praised, called sweet or otherwise anything cute and calm, but he had never felt the pur like noise of approval come from the wolf before.

And he lived for it.

“Handsome too, did you know? And getting so muscular, my hybrid.”

_“Mine.”_

“What?” Baekhyun giggled into Chanyeol's jaw, “Your what? Human? I do like when you talk more than one word grunts, puppy. You’re plenty capable of talking when you want to.”

Chanyeol growled into the pillow, muffling a response that Baekhyun couldn't even pick up.

“Weirdo,” The human teased softly, scratching at Chanyeol's shoulder, “Can’t hear you, big dog.”

“Not a _dog.”_

Baekhyun laughed harder because he knew Chanyeol got testy and had even whined before about being demoted to a dog, “I know, my big wolf, only a pouting puppy when he wants to be.”

Chanyeol huffed, but Baekhyun knew he really liked to be called a puppy, and it really fit him, especially the cute wiggling he did when really happy or when fresh from the shower like he wanted to shake off like a dog, but had more self control than that.

“I said,” Chanyeol leaned back to look at Baekhyun, “Said you’re mine because _you’re mine.”_

“Cute.” Baekhyun snickered, “But still doesn’t make sense, sweetheart.”

The hybrid flopped onto his back then, dramatically, but his arm was still wrapped around Baekhyun and pulling the human more into his side rather than just laying limply.

“You know.. I wasn’t going to go into the shelter.”

Baekhyun nearly laughed because that much was overly obvious, Chanyeol over a month ago couldn’t even look at humans without his breath catching.

“Really,” He added quietly, “I really wasn’t… really, I was going to kill them if they didn’t let go, Baek. I-I really was.”

“You were scared,” Baekhyun defended instantly, sitting up on his elbow.

“I was,” Chanyeol agreed, moving his palm to rest in the crook of Baekhyun's neck, and the human knew he had some fascination with his neck because he stared at it often, but always found it adorable. “But I smelled you before I even turned around, I smelled you walking over and it was so…”

 _“Why do you smell like that?”_ Baekhyun whispered, remembering Chanyeol ask that exact thing to him, “What did you mean?”

The wolf slowly released him, climbing off the bed and Baekhyun sat up, confused, content to continue cuddling.

“Listen,” Chanyeol requested, Baekhyun saw his tail wrap around his own leg like he was afraid and frowned, concerned, “I can’t control it, and if you want me to leave I will. I-I’ll leave quickly, really… I do-“

“Chanyeol, it’s storming, don’t be crazy.” Baekhyun half teased and half cooed, “Come back to bed. You said you were scared of storms.”

Whatever Chanyeol was thinking must have been a lot scarier because he didn’t move an inch, hair standing up on his tail and ears twitching.

He didn’t say anything though, so Baekhyun went to roll off the bed, pulling the covers off his form when Chanyeol's cleared his throat.

“You smell like baking.”

Baekhyun raised a brow because he didn’t think he smelled like that at all, “If anything I smell like I need a shower,” He joked.

“No, you don’t understand,” Chanyeol rushed out, “I… I really like the smell of… of sweets baking, I.. really, really like it, Baekhyun.”

 _Who doesn’t?_ Baekhyun wanted to come back with, but Chanyeol looked really concerned, shuffling closer to the door like he was ready to run off.

“You’re my mate, Baekhyun… I can smell it… on you, I can.. can pick it out, I was so.. scared because you’re human but I..”

“Isn’t that a shock,” Baekhyun whispered under his breath, attempting to keep his face clear of the shock he truly felt so Chanyeol wouldn’t take his wide eyed gawking badly.

Chanyeol gave an extremely stiff nod, taking a sidestep towards the door when the thunderstorm started going crazy outside and he flinched.

Baekhyun chewed his lip, and he didn’t truly know anything about hybrid mating - _why would he?_ But Chanyeol was terrified.

“Just come to bed,” He requested, lifting the blanket and laying back down, “We can talk more tomorrow, Chanyeol.”

“You… you accept?”

Baekhyun laughed, “I’m single as fuck if you haven’t noticed, sweetheart. I sure as hell could use a bit of affection.”

~~~~~~

In hindsight Baekhyun should have researched before blatantly accepting Chanyeol as he did.

Because _one,_ wolves mated for fucking life and Baekhyun hadn’t ever been in a relationship that lasted more than three hook ups and a handful of texts.

 _Two,_ Baekhyun had spoken to Junmyeon - completely freaking out - and the man had told him Chanyeol's odd behavior inside solitary made so much more sense.

A display of strength was all he could really do when having no one to go up against, so the wolf opted to nearly die from exhaustion to try and get Baekhyun's approval. Instinctual, as obviously Baekhyun had no idea what he was doing, but it still nearly killed him.

 _Three,_ Chanyeol was a fucking hybrid and Baekhyun had never been with a hybrid before, so he was scared of fucking up.

But, none of these things really swayed Baekhyun into regretting his choice.

Because Chanyeol was so happy, adorable, and he admittedly was Baekhyun's type. Especially now that he was gaining weight, muscles coming back in areas Baekhyun couldn't dream to have, it was completely unfair that hybrids had such genetics.

And, Chanyeol was trying so _hard,_ and it was so obvious.

“Made you breakfast! Baek, I made your favorite!”

Baekhyun startled, and on the bright side he had finally got back to sleeping in his bed, even if it was with a wolf piled on him at all times.

At least he’d never get cold, he mused.

“Sweet pup, bring yours too so we can eat together.” Baekhyun requested, grabbing the plate that was on his lap and leaning over to set his phone down on the side table.

It took Chanyeol only a second to be popping back in with a plate piled high with food, huge portions and the hybrid still looked shy about how much he ate, but Baekhyun thought it was kind of.. attractive.

“Do you want to go shopping later?” Baekhyun asked, scratching at Chanyeol's ear when the wolf climbed onto the bed to press against his side. “Minseok just told me that soon your check should be here, first settlement. It’s going to be a lot, we should get you some things.. see how you do outside.”

Baekhyun had yet to really take Chanyeol out - not because he didn’t offer - quite the opposite really, he offered a lot.

It was the hybrid that didn’t want to go out, but Baekhyun had a good feeling about this time. “We can hold hands, I’ll even take you to that diner I promised you about.”

Chanyeol looked less afraid then, licking his lips and tilting his head to look at Baekhyun.

“I know you want to,” Baekhyun teased, bopping Chanyeol's nose before grabbing the hybrid's hand, “I’ll even give you _so_ many cuddles, even if we just step outside for one minute.”

He did worry about Chanyeol not getting out, he was a wolf breed after all but truly the wolf didn’t seem super upset about being inside, mostly just worried when Baekhyun had to leave on short trips.

The human would always find him lingering by the door for him even if it was only to check the mail.

“Look, even kisses,” He chirped, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's scarred up knuckles.

The wolf practically lost functioning, eyes widening and nearly knocking his head on the wooden headboard when he frantically nodded.

Baekhyun giggled, releasing Chanyeol's palm, “Cute. If you finish all of that I’ll give you kisses all over that handsome face of yours too.”

Chanyeol never _didn’t_ finish his food so it was a win-win.

***

Bribing Chanyeol to come out really made Baekhyun feel guilty, so he tried to take it back just about a thousand times.

But, the wolf was adamant about wanting to go out too, blabbering some excuses about needing new clothes.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was an excuse or not but he bought it anyway because Chanyeol's arms did look close to arguing with his sleeves.

And honestly Chanyeol was so good, he was handling everything so well and Baekhyun made sure to tell him every second, holding him close and the hybrid tucked into his neck to breathe him in when things got too much. But he never told Baekhyun when things were too much, he just didn’t say a thing.

The human could tell though, could feel Chanyeol's nails pressing a bit too deep when the cashier handed their bags over with eyes flicking to look at Chanyeol.

People stared at the hybrid, Baekhyun wouldn’t deny that they did as Chanyeol was awfully hard to miss, but they tended to look at his ragged ear with worry and the scars that littered the wolf confused.

Funny, Baekhyun mused, that humans were blind to the abuse going on right under their noses until they were forced to see it, to witness Chanyeol cower into his neck when people made eye contact with him.

Pathetic that people will claim to stand for a cause, but do nothing to help.

“Now.” Baekhyun cooed, looping his arm through Chanyeol's, “Food! I’m starving. We can get it and take it home, I know you’ve done so much today, handsome.”

They really had only gone into two stores, barely down the street from their apartment, but for Chanyeol - who hadn’t really been to the city in his life - that was so much.

Baekhyun was really proud of him, and knew the shelter would be once they heard of his progress too.

“What do you say?” He asked, squeezing Chanyeol's arm, “My sweet wolf must be st-“

He was cut off when a hard shoulder knocked into Chanyeol, so rough that the hybrid hissed in pain, bumping Baekhyun out of the way with his arm around his human waist protectively.

_“Watch where you’re going, filth!”_

Baekhyun wasn’t one for confrontation, not really, but he also never felt the need to speak up until Chanyeol exhaled shakily.

“Hey!” He yelled, releasing Chanyeol to stomp towards the figure with a pointed finger, “You watch where you’re going, asshole! You’re the one that ran into us!”

The man turned around and Baekhyun's nostrils flared with anger, “Wasn’t talking to you.”

“No?” Baekhyun hissed, “Talking to my boyfriend though, and I think you owe him a fucking apology!”

He was causing all sorts of scenes, screeching and getting closer, pointing his finger into the man’s jacket.

“Baek,” Chanyeol whispered behind him, a gentle hand tugging on the human's coat, “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine,” Baekhyun argued without even turning around, “It’s not fine, this fucking dick thinks it’s okay to go pushing people around! Get your head out of your ass, prick!”

“Whatever. Fucking hybrids _bitch.”_

Baekhyun hadn’t ever been called something so derogatory in his life; he was a privileged human that was pretty, smart, and didn’t really have to face the bullying and ridicule others did.

 _Holy shit_ was he mad, and he’d never hit anyone in his life, but he wanted to.

Even some onlookers gasped.

“What? Is that an insult?” Baekhyun laughed mockingly, “To care for hybrids is an insult? Pathetic. In my eyes I see you as less human than him, right? Because humans are supposed to care for others, so to not would make you less human, more of a _roach_ I would say.

The social barrier between humans and hybrids is a problem because of _you, people like you_ are blind to human superiority even when it looks you in the face - might as well wave to these cameras because your ugly mug is going to be all over the news, _dick.”_

He laughed when the man turned to scurry off when he noticed the recording onlookers.

“Are you okay? You guys okay?”

Baekhyun turned around to rush back to Chanyeol's chest when he heard the cooing towards the hybrid, unsure how Chanyeol would respond should one of the humans try to soothe him. “We’re okay. Thank you, we’re okay.”

“That was just so horrible,” A woman cooed, clicking her tongue, “Such nerve of him.”

Nodding politely, Baekhyun carefully guided Chanyeol's hand beneath his coat because the hybrid was shaking, “Thank you, it was quite rude, I’m sorry but we need to be running off. Thank you for your concern.”

“Oh! But your hybrid, where did you adopt him! He’s so adorable!”

Baekhyun laughed, tugging Chanyeol along with him, “Hybrid shelter on eighth has many for adoption, the process is very demanding, but it’s worth it if you can commit.” He answered, tugging Chanyeol away.

They walked a good few blocks until the coast seemed clear and they were nearing the diner, but Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's pulse racing.

He stopped and pulled Chanyeol into the side of the wall, wrapping his arms around the hybrids waist. “It’s okay, you’re okay. You’ve done so well. So good, my sweet boy.”

Chanyeol instantly dug his nose into Baekhyun's hair, “Shouldn't have done that.”

“What? And just let him? You weren’t even blocking the sidewalk, babe, you were simply minding your own business. He went out of his way to push you and that's not okay.”

It took the hybrid another moment to catch his breath, shaking hands coming to touch Baekhyun's face like he was searching for an injury.

His hand tended to shake even worse when he was scared and Baekhyun had to grab his hand to help him hold it to his cheek, leaning into his hand.

“Is.. is that a bad insult? Hybrids bitch? You’re not a bitch. You’re a human.”

“It’s.. it's not an insult for me, no.” Baekhyun whispered, almost laughing at Chanyeol's reasoning, “He’s just inferring that I love hybrids, that I would.. sleep with them. Some people would be insulted, but I do love hybrids, so I’m not.”

“Sleep?” Chanyeol frowned, “Should I sleep on the floor? My cage was on the-“

“No.” Baekhyun cut him off quickly, smoothing his thumb over Chanyeol's knuckles, “No. Like sex, he was talking about having sex.”

“Oh.” The wolf shrugged, “I mean.. we… we don’t do that so…”

He sounded slightly interested but tried not to and Baekhyun snorted, “Babe. You’re so cute.” He cooed. “Isn’t that what mates entails? I said you were my boyfriend, but that’s not what mates are really, right? My handsome wolf is much more than that.”

Chanyeol flushed down his chest and Baekhyun giggled, tangling a hand around the back of the wolf’s neck to gently pull him down, “So adorable.”

Then he pressed a swift kiss to the hybrid's mouth, pressing their chests together until Chanyeol pulled away with a gasp. “People could see.”

“So what?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “They’d only see a couple kissing, there’s nothing different going on, Chanyeol. We’re just… two people who care about each other a lot. Just like any other couples.”

***

_“Really got the shelter boosting, there’s so many people calling about adoptions these days!”_

Baekhyun laughed into his phone, “Yeah. Because me yelling at some random dude really boosted the shelter.”

_“We really have been getting so many donations and everything, Baek, like there’s a shit ton of them, we can afford new mattresses and a nest to be put in for the fox pups.”_

He smiled at Minseok’s words, rapping his fingers on the side of the couch, “Maybe I can get Chanyeol to come in soon, I really want to see those pups. Yixing called just to brag about their cuteness.”

_“You guys really should… we.. we’d really like to see him again. We truly got off on the wrong foot.”_

“He doesn’t hate you guys or anything, don’t worry,” Baekhyun soothed, “I mean, he was terrified, afraid. I.. sometimes he has bad nightmares, but he’s so fucking good. You guys probably can’t even picture it, but he’s so cute and an absolute sweetheart, I really love having him here with me. It’s not all… watercolors, but he’s progressed a lot, and I think he’s really happy here.”

 _“Careful there, sounds like you love something a lot more than just his company,”_ Minseok joked. _“No. But really though, it makes sense. Because wolves are really sensitive to smells so you coming in and being his mate is pure luck, he’d have torn us to shreds. Plus.. you’re a really good person, Baek, if anyone deserves the love that you can give it’s Chanyeol. I’m still scarred just from reading his file, so I can’t imagine.”_

Baekhyun stomach dropped at the mention of it, gulping, “Yeah, I mean… thanks, I gotta go. I’ll try to see if he wants to visit, I’ll get back to you.”

He heard the bathroom door open and Chanyeol's footsteps were always shockingly loud for being a predator, so Baekhyun just tossed his phone away and waited for the wolf to make his presence known.

“Could hear you.”

“Of course you could, no wonder your ears are so big, eavesdropper.”

Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun felt a few drops of water fly off his damp hair when he plopped down onto the couch.

“I do love it.. I mean being here, with you.” The wolf elaborated, grabbing Baekhyun's hand and pulling in a silent request for him to come closer.

He never really asked, but also never really held Baekhyun without permission either, it was a sweet thought, but the human wished he’d act on his first instincts a bit more.

“You can just pick me up,” Baekhyun blurted, climbing into the wolf’s lap and placing knees on either side of the hybrids hips, “I trust you, you don’t need to be so nervous.”

“I just…” Chanyeol mumbled, grabbing Baekhyun's fingers and working his back more into the couch like he wanted the human closer to his chest, “Just don’t know what I’d do if you were uncomfortable. I have to take care of you, you first.”

Baekhyun stifled a laugh, leaning forward to press a kiss to Chanyeol's mouth, smiling when the hybrid was rumbling and licking at his lip.

Kissing with Chanyeol was _cute_ because he didn’t really understand the concepts of kissing versus making out, instinctually inclined to taste Baekhyun rather than try to take his time.

But, that also meant Baekhyun was left turned on after a makeout session, because Chanyeol seemed to think their kissing was always supposed to be tongue and rough, and it left Baekhyun all hot and bothered.

“Does that seem like I’m uncomfortable?” Baekhyun whispered, licking the corner of his own mouth and sitting back to kiss Chanyeol's cheek softly, “Never uncomfortable with you, baby. Never.”

The sigh Chanyeol released was more relieved than Baekhyun preferred, but he ignored it in favor of grabbing the wolf’s shaky hand, pressing a kiss to his palm and laughing when Chanyeol's entire hand blocked his whole face.

The hybrid seemed to think it was cute too, because he tapped the tips of his fingers along Baekhyun's forehead and laughed.

“Feel like just the other day you were avoiding me at all costs,” Baekhyun teased, grabbing the large hand in both of his and massaging Chanyeol's palm.

He knew it was useless at this point, Yixing said he suspected the hand had nerve damage causing the tremors, but there wasn’t much to do except a surgery that wasn’t a hundred percent guaranteed to work.

Chanyeol never complained about it anyway.

“Wasn’t avoiding,” The hybrid whispered, leaning forward to rest his lips on Baekhyun's hair, “Watching. It’s a… a wolf thing.”

“Everything is a _wolf thing_ nowadays?” Baekhyun joked because he found when Chanyeol didn’t want to explain lately he had the same excuse, “I think it’s just a _Chanyeol thing_ rather than a wolf thing, handsome.”

“I just… I thought you were really… really nice looking. That’s it.. I-I just thought you were handsome.”

“And now?” Baekhyun cooed, bumping his nose into the wolf’s all the while massaging into Chanyeol's palm, “Pup, this hand doesn’t hurt right?” He added when the wolf’s finger twitched when he pushed harder.

“Now I think you’re even prettier,” Chanyeol said, sounding embarrassed, “And no. Doesn’t hurt, can’t really feel it sometimes.”

Baekhyun grimaced, because he honestly would have rather it hurt because it would have made higher chances they could have a surgery to get it fixed, but the nerves in the center must have been completely dead.

“It uh,” Chanyeol began, pulling Baekhyun's fingers from his palm to lift it up, “Masters slammed it into a metal door when I lost a fight, didn’t really… feel it then, still don’t really feel it, but it was bleeding all.. right here…” He grabbed Baekhyun's hand and ran his fingertips over a line in Chanyeol's palm.

If he didn’t know any better he'd assume it was simply a line in his palm that everyone had, but on closer inspection it had a light sheen to it, and the skin was softer scar tissue.

Baekhyun's mouth parted because he hadn’t really noticed before, flipping Chanyeol's hand around to look at the bones that ran across the other side.

“Might have broken some of those, wouldn't be the first time,” Chanyeol whispered, kissing Baekhyun's temple and removing his other hand once again to curl around the nape of the humans neck, scratching as if Baekhyun was the one in need of comfort. “It’s really okay. I don’t feel it, Baek.”

“That doesn’t make it okay.” Baekhyun whispered, “N-nothing makes things okay, Chanyeol, just… just because it doesn’t hurt anymore doesn’t make it _okay_ or _fine_ at all. That’s not okay and it’s not right what happened to you - w-what’s happening to other hybrids, it’s not okay and I don’t ever want to hear you say that again.

Do you hear me, puppy? I care about you and I care… I care about what’s happening to hybrids and it’s not okay. It’s not fucking o-okay.”

The noise Chanyeol made came from his throat, a cooing whine that surprisingly had an immediate effect on Baekhyun.

He’d never cried in front of Chanyeol, but the noise instantly had him limply crying into the hybrids collarbone, limbs easily manipulated by Chanyeol so the hybrid could hold his curled form even closer, chirping that same noise into his ear.

It was weird to be treated like an animal, to be calmed by such a soft, but also aggressive sounding noise.

Baekhyun didn’t know what it was or how to interpret it, but it was calming all the same.

Or, it was the way Chanyeol's large palms splayed across his back protectively, running down the back of his head to his tailbone gently.

He had been right all along, Chanyeol really _was_ a huge softy.

“I promise. I won’t, just don’t cry, don’t cry. Baekhyun, cub, don’t cry. Baby, stop crying please, it hurts.”

Baekhyun was merely sniffling by the time Chanyeol decided to stop with his aggressive need to comfort him, but the wolf was already lifting his chin to kiss at his cheek, whimpering at his swollen eyes.

“No more,” The wolf requested, pressing their lips together, “Please. No more tears, I can smell them.”

“What…” Baekhyun swallowed his saliva when he realized how choked he sounded, “What does it smell like?”

“Makes your scent… smell bad,” Chanyeol murmured, “Like… like sad, and it’s not good - _it’s no good.”_

Never in his life did he think this would happen, never did he ever see hybrids as less than people, but he also never had such a strong infatuation with one before.

They were adorable people that needed help, and that was Baekhyun's outlook on them.

He was a fool, because now he knew everyone needed a hybrid friend or companion to help them see clearly, he always considered himself a fair and completely unbiased judge of people and hybrids.

But Chanyeol showed him his biases and made him throw them out of the door, made him wipe his head clean.

And Baekhyun loved him.

He’d never been in love before, but what Chanyeol made him realize was much too strong to just label as a strong attachment.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispered, cupping the wolf’s face between his palms and pressing a quick, but heated kiss to the hybrids mouth, “I want.. want you to have sex with me, mate me, make love, I just want you. I don’t care what we call it, I want you.”

“I just want you,” He hiccuped, pressing his teary cheeks against Chanyeol's, “Just love you so much.”

He didn’t have to say more, if anything at all because Chanyeol was standing up and Baekhyun latched onto his front, eyes widening because the hybrid never picked him up before.

It only seemed to remind him how much the hybrid had progressed, no longer arms as thin as twigs or legs that shook when he walked.

A fair amount of his muscle gain was due to his genetics, predatory hybrid breeds tended to heal muscle mass first as an evolutionary precaution, but the rest was just due to his healthy diet, all the food he has access to. He wasn’t thin anymore, and Baekhyun felt reminiscent but so proud.

“I love you. I loved you ever since you asked me to come with you.” Chanyeol cooed, placing him on their bed.

Baekhyun almost instantly was sniffling and pulling at his own shirt, tossing it across the room and working on his sweatpants.

Fuck, if you told him months ago he’d be having sex with Chanyeol then he’d call you a flat out _liar._

But the hybrid shedding clothes in front of him just as frantically let him know that he wasn’t going crazy and the chiseled form was definitely the scrawny and malnourished wolf he had to bribe off the sidewalk.

“Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun had his fair share of sex, a lot during his college days and a few hook ups since, but Chanyeol had to be the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen - all over.

It was so crude, but Baekhyun had half a mind to wonder how the fuck he had gone so long without sleeping with a hybrid assuming they were as lucky as Chanyeol in length.

That thought was short lived when he was reminded he very much was mates to the wolf - which entailed _life._

“Easy,” Baekhyun panted as Chanyeol pressed him into the mattress, fingers wandering between his legs, “N-need lube, easy, babe, I don’t get wet like hybrids.”

Chanyeol grunted in response, licking at the expanse of Baekhyun's chest in such a way the human felt it was filthy, arching into it and blindly fiddling with the side table drawer to dig inside.

Hell, if he didn’t find lube who the fuck cared because Chanyeol was salivating so much Baekhyun was positive the wolf would have no problem making sure he was wet enough.

“Ah, easy!” Baekhyun moaned, hips raising and contrasting his words when he rolled them back into where Chanyeol was prodding his hole dry, “Chanyeol, it’s been a while, easy.”

The hybrid didn’t seem to like his phasing all that much, scraping his teeth across Baekhyun's nipple until the human squealed, _“Mine!”_ He barked, nipping at his skin until it pinkened.

Baekhyun's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he finally grabbed the lube, writhing helplessly beneath Chanyeol before moaning a closed mouth noise, attempting to catch his breath as he tangled a hand in Chanyeol's curls to pull him up towards him.

It was hard to believe Chanyeol was a virgin up until this, even if the wolf admitted as much, but it was likely all instincts for him while Baekhyun had been a fumbling virgin his first time.

“Hand, baby. Give me your hand, you’re doing so well.”

Chanyeol loved praise at any given time, smiling and kissing Baekhyun's cheek as he gave his hand over.

Baekhyun was normally grossed out by excess lube, but with Chanyeol he had no choice but practically empty everything onto the wolf’s fingers, smearing them all around lewdly and moaning into Chanyeol's ear when the wolf continued to pepper him with kisses and nips.

“So excited?” Baekhyun panted, reaching between them to grab at Chanyeol's erection to smear excess lube onto the length, instantly the hybrid growled into his ear. “Easy with me. One finger at a time.” He instructed, breath catching as Chanyeol prodded at his entrance again.

“Oh, f-fuck, Chanyeo- baby!” Baekhyun cried, eyes shutting as a shiver went down his spine, digging his face into Chanyeol's neck when the wolf’s finger pressed into his prostate, “Shit, shit. Good, so good, so good, puppy. Love you so much.”

His hand went up to comb the bangs from Chanyeol's eyes, catching his lips in a panting kiss before searching his expression, watching the hybrid examine his face for pleasure.

Baekhyun shuddered and writhed, rolling his hips and next time it was only fair he get to see his mate just as teased and edged, because the small smirk Chanyeol had when he clenched fists into his hair or huffed breathless moans against his mouth was completely uncalled for.

And devilishly attractive.

“Gonna fuck me?” Baekhyun choked out, nails digging into Chanyeol's scalp, “Mate me, Chanyeol? You want to mate? Been waiting so long to fuck me, huh? My boy is too swee- ah- sweet! _Stop, stop,_ I’m gonna come.”

“Going to love you,” The wolf replied quietly, his noises seemed almost animalistic and voice choked like he had a hard time getting them out at all.

“Love me then. Love me, Chanyeol.”

_“I do love you.”_

***

“Chanyeol, I’m home!” 

There was no response from the hybrid and that alone made Baekhyun frown and turn to place his work bag on the floor.

It wasn’t ideal, but he’d had to make a short trip to work because one of the rabbit hybrids had gone into labor and he had to help calm the other hybrids down.

Chanyeol had been half asleep on the couch when he’d coddled him and let him know and the wolf barely even responded, only whining the entire time Baekhyun walked away.

“Baby?” He cooed as he peeked into their bedroom. 

Nothing was there other than a stack of clothes the hybrid had been hoarding in the corner of the room instead of putting up.

Baekhyun didn’t really comment on it, because Chanyeol had never been allowed to do what he wanted before this, and if he wanted to hoard some shirts then so be it.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelled, frowning as he traveled down the hall.

There was a soft whimpering he heard through the bathroom door and he was instantly on edge, knocking on the door and pressing his cheek to it. “Baby, are you okay?”

No response other than a shaky noise and Baekhyun sighed.

He tried to give Chanyeol his space - he really did, he never asked why the wolf was up and eating at odd hours or about snacks shoved under his side of the bed, Baekhyun understood that there was a certain point that he _didn’t_ understand about the hybrids trauma.

But he wasn’t just going to listen to him cry.

Baekhyun pushed the door open slowly, peeking his head inside before saying a thing so as not to frighten Chanyeol.

It seemed nothing could frighten the hybrid more than he already _was_ though, because Chanyeol had himself pushed into the corner of the tub, soaking wet and still dressed.

The shower head had water dripping out of it still, but it wasn’t on all the way which suggested Chanyeol had a _little_ foresight to turn it off - or try to.

Baekhyun couldn’t even be upset about the water on the tiles or the fact the shower curtain was all clawed up.

“Oh _baby,”_ He sighed and grabbed a towel from the counter.

Chanyeol was still crying but it was more of a soft, muffled sound than anything.

“I gave you a phone so you could call me, sweetheart, what _happened,”_ Baekhyun said softly, taking a seat on the rim of the tub and reaching over to begin drying Chanyeol’s hair.

The hybrid whimpered and scooted closer, but he kept his hands to himself and curled into his knees. “Had a nightmare.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Poor baby.” 

“I..” 

The human hummed to let him know he was listening, scooting so Chanyeol’s shoulders were between his knees and he could run the towel through wet locks. 

“.. was bad, I lost real bad - had to.. spend the night in the box.” 

“I’m sure you weren’t bad at all, sweet wolf. Maybe tired, maybe you couldn’t put up much of a fight. You’re good all of the time, Chanyeol.” 

“No, I was _real bad.”_

Baekhyun swallowed thickly and opted to just abandon the towel and curl up around Chanyeol's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his wet cheek and gently petting his ears, “Was _the box_ very bad too?” 

It was a stupid question. Obviously it was, but this was the only way he could get Chanyeol to talk.

“It was for really bad ones… they normally didn’t put me in it…” 

Kissing his shoulder, Baekhyun gently reached down to grab his shaky hand, petting his thumb over what looked like a bruise he must have done to himself. 

“... I was normally good… I swear, I usually got to sit with them and lay on the floor and sometimes I got leftovers.” 

Baekhyun tried not to make a noise, but he did cringe. He could see it - this malnourished, beaten hybrid sprawled out on filthy flooring in only bottoms.

He could _hear_ the weak breathing as if Chanyeol still sounded so sickly, he could picture his wide, scared eyes looking around at any move the humans made - perhaps getting excited over a bowl of expired food and whispering his _thank you’s_ with teary eyes. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispered, hoping he wasn’t crying because that was unfair when Chanyeol was the one who had to deal with all of this. “I love you. My sweet puppy dog, I _love love love_ you, Chanyeol.” He cooed, pressing dramatically loud kisses to the side of his face.

He heard the hybrid release a soft laugh despite his teary sniffles and grinned wide as he playfully bit at his cheek.

“Is that a smile? Give me a smile baby! I’m gonna squeeze you and chew on these chubby cheeks until you smile!” 

***

Chanyeol had a bit of red in his hair now.

Baekhyun had only really realized the other day as he combed through to trim it.

It was just getting redder the longer it grew and he was tempted to let it grow out and see just how red it would get because it was _so pretty._

“Cub?”

Baekhyun hummed, bringing their fingers over the center console to kiss Chanyeol's knuckles. “I’m listening, babe.”

“Can I learn to drive? Like… soon? I know you don’t like to drive and I think I would like it a lot.”

Smiling, Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's knuckles a handful more times, “Sweet wolf, of course. I feel like you just want to speed though.” He teased, nipping at the back of the wolf’s fingers playfully.

Chanyeol didn’t even mind the fake aggression, squeezing his hand and laughing as he looked out the window, “It looks fun,” He shrugged, “Just want to do normal things, I’ll be so bored once you start working again.”

“You’ll be more annoyed about me smelling not like you,” He called out, carefully backing into a parking space, “I know you too well, my possessive baby.”

“You’re not wrong,” Chanyeol shrugged, unbuckling and fiddling with his belt nervously, “What if they-“

“Nobody is upset with you at all.” Baekhyun interrupted firmly, leaning over to cup Chanyeol's face, “It’s been months, nobody blames you. We’ll leave the second you’re uncomfortable. Kay?”

“Kay,” Chanyeol puffed against his mouth, surging up for a kiss.

Baekhyun giggled, pinching his neck playfully because he knew how sensitive it was, Chanyeol growled at him and the human only hummed happily.

“Love you.”

“I love you more and _more and more, puppy!”_ Baekhyun cooed, jumping from the car with a skip around to the other side to snake all around the hybrid when he popped out.

“You’re really more a puppy than I am,” Chanyeol huffed, cupping Baekhyun's face to press exaggeratedly loud kisses to his lips.

Chanyeol wasn’t doing half bad at the shelter again.

Of course that was ignoring his stiffness when Minseok tried to give him a hug and Baekhyun had to cut in while Chanyeol growled into the back of his neck.

That was a bit too much, but just talking didn’t seem to be too concerning, Chanyeol was fine so long as Baekhyun was there.

“No, really,” Baekhyun laughed into Chanyeol's shoulder, clinging onto the wolf’s arm, “We’re eating well, taking care of ourselves.”

“Come on, Baek,” Yixing rolled his eyes on the other side of the desk, “We know you cook like a toddler. Pop Tarts and cereal.”

“Baekhyun actually cooked for my first week or two,” Chanyeol interrupted defensively, curling fingers into the side of Baekhyun's sweater, “He’s okay.”

Baekhyun laughed at Yixings mock offended face, turning to press his chin into Chanyeol's arm and look over his shoulder where Junmyeon smiled at him knowingly.

It wasn’t like Baekhyun was _trying_ to search for anything at all, but his friend approved of Chanyeol, not that it really mattered, but it did feel nice to see other people did genuinely care about the hybrids' progress.

“Right, baby?”

Baekhyun hummed and turned his head to look at Chanyeol, “What was that?”

“I said it was a little awkward at first,” Chanyeol murmured, lifting a hand to fondly brush hair from Baekhyun's face, _“Right, baby?”_

“Oh god, you two are ridiculous, Ugh - gagging.”

Baekhyun snickered and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol's jaw before flipping Jongdae off.

The cat hybrid was nothing short of annoying as all hell, but Baekhyun was overly fond of him even if he made his shifts a hell of a lot louder.

“Dae, don’t.” Minseok warned when the cat jumped over the desk into their little area, “Seriously.”

“I just want to meet him too!” Jongdae shrieked, pouting, “He bit Yifan, I wanted to thank him for getting that fucking bear out of my hair for a few days.”

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol flinch at the reminder, and knew the hybrid was accustomed to his teasing, but still had a rough time socially with others. “Jongdae. Chanyeol doesn’t.. he's not used to other hybrids, that’s all, please respect that.” He requested, squeezing Chanyeol's hand in his grip.

“Yeah yeah,” The cat whined, “Dog fights, _blah, blah!_ Been there, done that. Wanna reenact sometime?”

Jongdae really _did_ come from a fighting ring too, but as a child, Baekhyun wasn’t entirely sure how much he recalled but it didn’t excuse his crude humor because Chanyeol's face was turning red and Baekhyun heard his teeth grind together.

He didn’t need to address Chanyeol's guilt, but it was harder to ignore his immediate reaction to accept the challenge, it was imprinted into the wolf’s head that he had to win challenges.

He couldn’t recognize what was a joke or not.

_“Jongdae!”_

_“Go back to your room!”_

_“Dae!”_

Baekhyun didn’t care about their scolding though, he just jumped at the wolf and was dangling at Chanyeol's chest, holding the wolf’s head in his neck and refusing to release him until he stopped his teeth grinding and aggressive chuffs.

_“Babe. Chanyeol, Chan, sh sh. It’s a joke, he’s kidding. No more, pup, no more fighting. It’s just us now.”_

It was _nothing_ like a breakdown Chanyeol had months prior, no digging nails into his shirt or occasionally his skin if things were really intense, but Chanyeol was breathing rapidly, coughing aggressive grunts into his neck and holding onto Baekhyun's waist yet pushing back against him like he wanted to be released but knew better than to push him off.

“You don’t fight,” Baekhyun kissed at his ear, trailing soft pecks around Chanyeol's shoulder, “My sweet boy, you _don’t fight,_ sweetheart, you wouldn’t fight _me_ so you shouldn’t fight other hybrids.”

Chanyeol growled a noise of disapproval.

“I know, it’s hard.” Baekhyun sighed, combing his fingers through the wolf’s hair, “I know, but you do so well. You’ve done so well, I’m so proud of you. My sweet mate, love you so much.”

It took a few more minutes for Chanyeol to catch his breath, and as soon as he looked up and remembered the audience he whimpered into Baekhyun's hair, only heard by the human who instantly tightened his arms around his waist and stood on his toes to kiss Chanyeol's throat, “It’s okay. It’s okay, nothing to be embarrassed about, Jongdae gives everyone that feeling.”

“Time to go?” Chanyeol asked under his breath, voice apologetic.

But, Baekhyun only smiled, “Of course, baby, time to go.”

~~~~~~

They stopped for food on the way home, Chanyeol stared out of the passenger side window the entire drive and Baekhyun knew he felt bad, but he shouldn’t.

Baekhyun would never wish for him to be in an uncomfortable situation at all, let alone one that was near dangerous for anyone.

Chanyeol was a _wolf_ after all, an abused and tormented one, there was only so much Baekhyun could do to help him.

As his mate, he was safe no matter what, Chanyeol had said as much - that even if he was placed in a ring with Baekhyun on the other side he physically couldn’t intentionally harm him.

But, for others it was all up in the air. So they needed to be very careful, because not many people would be as lenient about being attacked by Chanyeol as Yifan had.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Baekhyun murmured, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's shoulder blade and waiting for the wolf to get out of the doorway, but Chanyeol wasn’t used to wearing shoes since they didn’t go out much and took an adorably long time to remove them. “Junmyeon said the state attorney was awarding you more compensation for a victim relief program.”

“What’s the point if we can’t even go out to spend it?”

Baekhyun licked his lips, palms sliding off of Chanyeol's spine and turning to remove his own shoes, eyeing the wolf’s sulking form to place their takeout on the coffee table and plop down. “We can buy online. I know you’ve been wanting something to pass the time. You could… I don’t know, learn guitar? Drums? I don’t know, puppy, humor me.”

“My hands shake too much.”

The human twisted his lips, stomping over to throw himself down into Chanyeol's lap with a huff, twisting around to place his knees around the hybrids hips, “I think they’re perfectly fine. Everything you do is perfectly amazing, Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Oh, don’t give me that tone,” Baekhyun scolded, kissing the corner of Chanyeol's eye and resting a palm behind the hybrid's ear, thumb rubbing across the smooth skin, “You can do it, and I know you want to. All our YouTube history these days is tutorials. You can do it and you’ll be fucking amazing because my mate is nothing short of absolutely amazing.”

“My han-“

“Your hands are perfectly stable,” He cooed, smirking, “Perfectly stable when touching me. Maybe we’ll just have to find ways to make sure they’re calmed down, hm? You always say I calm your nerves. We can work something out,” Baekhyun grinned, trailing a palm down Chanyeol's abdomen to toy with his jean button.

The wolf tossed his head back against the couch with an exasperated noise, Baekhyun giggled at the fake scold he was sent when he could already feel the hybrid hardening.

“Hm? You didn’t answer me, Chanyeol. Think you can control your hands?” Baekhyun teased, swinging his leg off the hybrids hips to shimmy down to the floor on his knees, palms resting on the inside of Chanyeol's knees.

Instantly Chanyeol spread his legs wider to give him more room to work around and Baekhyun grinned, pressing his lips to the rough material on Chanyeol's inner thigh, “Can you be in a talkative mood, handsome? I really like to hear you.”

“I like to hear you _more.”_

Baekhyun clicked his tongue with a snicker, trailing his palm to sit just over the zipper of Chanyeol's jeans, “This is about you, baby. If you keep your fingers in my hair maybe we can go again tonight.”

***

Baekhyun really liked to sleep with Chanyeol beside him, a warm body draped over his form, breath fanning his hair.

Chanyeol claimed he didn’t know what he did in his sleep, but Baekhyun begged to differ because the wolf wasn’t unlike how he acted awake, nosing at his jaw until Baekhyun would tilt his head out of the way and allow the wolf to smell him.

Clinging onto Baekhyun's much smaller form like he would protect him despite that being an easy task when Baekhyun was close to ½ the size of him - an exaggeration, but a realistic one since it sometimes felt that way.

He was a _huge_ puppy, one that occasionally barked and bit, but Baekhyun never had problems with a puppy before, and it really didn’t start with Chanyeol.

Because, if anything, he was the annoying one in their relationship.

“Good morning,” He chirped, kissing across the wolf’s face obnoxiously, even blowing a raspberry into Chanyeol's shoulder and giggling when the wolf growled under his breath at the rude awakening.

“Mhm, love you too,” Baekhyun teased, biting playfully at Chanyeol’s jaw before rolling onto his back with a sigh.

It took Chanyeol less than a minute to realize Baekhyun had rolled away, sniffing at the air before a growl came from his mouth and he rolled over on top of the human, “Stay still,” He ordered tiredly, more of a whine as he buried his face into Baekhyun's neck, encasing the humans body with his nude one.

Baekhyun had been expecting as much though and wiggled to get comfortable, arms wrapping around Chanyeol's ribs and pressing his lips onto the hybrids collarbone, “Gonna crush me, baby.”

Chanyeol grunted an acknowledgment, but didn’t bother moving an inch, only kissing Baekhyun's head and squeezing him tighter.

Well, Baekhyun supposed mornings could be a lot worse.

~~~~~~

“What are you doing, sweetheart?”

Baekhyun yawned and tossed himself over Chanyeol's back, pressing into the wolf’s spine and kissing a trail down the back of his head, draping all his weight over the hybrid's naked top half.

“Shopping.”

Baekhyun hummed, shutting his eyes and nearly falling asleep once again, standing up because Chanyeol was so fucking warm it was so unfair.

He didn’t though because he felt Chanyeol pat his hip and was quickly walking around the couch to accept the silent invitation to rest with the hybrid.

He laid his cheek down on Chanyeol's thighs and preened, stretching his legs over the arm as Chanyeol pet his hair from his face, moving the laptop onto the arm of the couch in order to leave his lap open for his mate.

“So tired? You’ve slept all day, cub.”

Baekhyun smiled with eyes closed, pouting his lips for a kiss and Chanyeol leaned down to grant it to him instantly, “Still tired, came out to annoy you. You know I hate when you leave me alone in bed.”

“Not all of us like to sleep until three in the afternoon, Baekhyun.”

“And that, sir, is an issue!”

Chanyeol snorted, tugging Baekhyun's ear and going back to the computer, “And to think I was going to order you those stupid candies you like. And here you are treating me terribly.”

Baekhyun bubbled a laugh, turning to press his nose into Chanyeol's abdomen and curling his knees closer to the warmth the hybrid gave off, “I treat you like royalty, sweetheart.”

It was true, Baekhyun never really had much to complain about with Chanyeol, the only real concerning thing was when he’d have short breakdowns, but they were usually quick and few and far in between.

Chanyeol was perfect and Baekhyun wouldn't even dare wish he was changed the smallest bit, because he was completely fine how he was.

“You do,” Chanyeol breathed, voice soft and quiet, “And I love you so much, thank you.”

Baekhyun didn’t argue with Chanyeol much either, but when he did it was because the hybrid cared way too little about himself - always trying to buy his affection or otherwise belittling himself.

Sure, Chanyeol had been given a lot of money from the state, and would continue to get it, but Baekhyun never once tried to hide that or even dip fingers into his money even if he legally had access to it.

Because he didn’t need anything, he just wanted Chanyeol to use it to buy himself toys or things that didn’t stress the wolf out.

“You… can go out, you know, I heard you on the phone with Yixing earlier. You can go hangout with your friends, Baekhyun.”

Despite the sweet suggestion, Chanyeol didn’t sound like he wanted Baekhyun to leave without him too.

The longest they were separated was Baekhyun running to the corner store for groceries when Chanyeol had just moved in, and even then, when they didn’t speak much, the hybrid always looked like his anxiety was through the roof of Baekhyun was even gone for a few minutes.

It was too much.

It wasn’t fair to ask Chanyeol to wait all alone for him when Baekhyun was the only person in the entire world the hybrid trusted to let in.

“Don’t want to go out,” Baekhyun murmured, “We were talking about _you_ going out… eventually, not now of course, but maybe in a few years you’d like to go out for a drink or two.”

Chanyeol relaxed a bit then, leaning over his lap to kiss the crook of Baekhyun's neck softly, “Maybe.”

“I would completely put out for you, just so you know,” Baekhyun giggled to himself, “Like a horny frat boy. I’m really into that, babe.” He teased.

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol chose to mostly ignore Baekhyun's lingering fingers, “You're really into anything. You're worse than a rabbit.”

“I’m really into you,” The human corrected, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's stomach that was nearly solid muscle, smoothing a hand up and down his chest, “So handsome, never seen anyone more attractive than you.”

Usually Chanyeol rode off such sweet comments with claims that it was because they were mates Baekhyun thought so, rambling that he wasn’t even sure if a human would be attracted to him.

 _Ridiculous_ because Baekhyun knew many people looked at Chanyeol seductively rather than fear as the wolf assumed. He was enchanting, Baekhyun liked to stare for hours on end.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol gave him a lopsided, shy grin.

Baekhyun beamed, moving to sit up and curl into Chanyeol's lap instead of just laying on his thighs, worming himself into the wolf’s bare chest. “My handsome boyfriend,” He cooed, giving a wide smile to the hybrid and kissing the underside of Chanyeol's jaw, “Swear you're the most handsome person I’ve ever seen. Put everyone else to shame. Even me.”

“Not possible,” Chanyeol growled, enclosing arms around Baekhyun, “Not you, so beautiful. So good looking, mate. I tried to impress you so hard.”

Baekhyun already knew as much from the camera footage the first few days of Chanyeol in solitary, but never brought it up because he didn’t want to embarrass the poor hybrid.

“Mhm,” He hummed, running his cheek along the wolf’s because he knew Chanyeol really liked that, “Consider me impressed, it worked. Here I am, yours. I think I always wanted someone like you, sweet wolf. I just didn’t know it.”

“Why didn’t you have someone before? I sniffed everywhere to smell other people but I didn’t.”

That made a lot more sense about Chanyeol's nearly concerned amount of sniffing when he arrived.

He had been jealous and concerned.

“Just needed you,” Baekhyun answered mostly because he didn’t have much of a real answer, he had a few close calls to get into a relationship, but they never really amounted to much - because Baekhyun was quick to drop them when he didn’t agree with an opinion the other had - he was opinionated and open minded, but if your ideas didn’t align with his about important and controversial topics he didn’t give a fuck about dropping them.

Like overlooking hybrid mistreatment or discrimination.

He had even had one honorable mention laugh when he said he worked for a hybrid shelter, laughing right in his face.

Baekhyun threw enough wine at him he was sure the man’s skin was tinted red for weeks.

“Plus,” He murmured, arms wrapping tight around Chanyeol's neck, “Did you know hybrids had such amazing stamina, or is it just you, handsome?”

“Why do you always seduce me like this?” Chanyeol whined, lips trailing the side of Baekhyun's neck.

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve been satisfied? Chanyeol, you’re the best all the fucking time, I’m not even kidding. It’s so frustrating to just have my own hands, like look at yours, _yes please.”_

He didn’t even know if Chanyeol understood half of what he said most of the time, but the wolf was picking up more slang and uncommon words from television these days - and suggestive talk was kind of hard to miss when he was literally _mates to Baekhyun_ who recently realized he was the horniest human alive apparently.

“You like my hands?”

“If you don’t fuck me right now, so help me god I’ll combust.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
